


The Best Laid Plans

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is wrapped around Will's finger, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Smut, Murder, Will Loves Hannibal, will is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>One minute Hannibal was planning a magnificent tableau based on Fabritius’ The Slaughtered Pig. The next he was staring at a very dead Mason Verger.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Will tossed down the scalpel. A trail of red skittered over Hannibal’s desk.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hannibal blinked at his beloved. Flecks of arterial spray dotted Will’s cheeks. Aside from that, he looked exactly the same as when he walked in three minutes ago. Calm. Bored even.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Folding his hands in his lap, Hannibal exhaled a sigh.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I was getting to that.” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans

One minute Hannibal was planning a magnificent tableau based on Fabritius’ The Slaughtered Pig. The next he was staring at a very dead Mason Verger.

Will tossed down the scalpel. A trail of red skittered over Hannibal’s desk.

Hannibal blinked at his beloved. Flecks of arterial spray dotted Will’s cheeks. Aside from that, he looked exactly the same as when he walked in three minutes ago. Calm. Bored even.

Folding his hands in his lap, Hannibal exhaled a sigh.

“I was getting to that.”

Will dragged a hand over the back of the lounge.

“Too slow.”

A spark lit Hannibal’s eyes. 

“You’re a bit impulsive these days, mylimasis.”

“Try hungry. I thought we were going out for dinner.”

Hannibal admired his petulant pose. Hip cocked. A tiny pout. Reluctantly, he slid his eyes back to Mason. The blood had started to pool in his lap.

“Will, darling. Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Will glanced over before darting back to Hannibal.

“Me?”

In case the tone wasn’t enough, he perched his hand over his heart. Wounded.

“It’s your office.”

“ _My_ office didn’t need cleaning up before you came in.”

Will sighed, letting a shoulder fall. Hannibal watched intently as he approached, the pout growing.

Raking his fingers over Hannibal’s knee, Will gave a coy shrug, his eyes lowered demurely.

“I don’t want to.”

Hannibal fought back a smile while Will tested him with stolen glimpses. Every bit the spoiled child.

“You’re a demon,” Hannibal said.

Will fluttered at the fond tone. A smile curled his pink lips.

“You love me.”

Tugging Will into his lap, Hannibal eased back as Will’s legs spread around his thighs.

“Always.”

Will fingered his tie.

“And you’ll help me clean up.”

Hannibal’s eyes rolled up with a tilt of his head.

“I’ll think about it,” he teased.

Will pressed his ass down, lifting with a curl of his hips.

“Think hard.”

Hannibal sucked in a breath, holding it until a shudder pushed it back out.

“I’ll help you. Just kiss me before I change my mind.”

Will’s dimples deepened. He leaned forward to nudge Hannibal’s head back, kissing his throat.

“Demon,” Hannibal breathed, arching.

Will nuzzled close to his ear. A hum trailed into a sigh.

“Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam.


End file.
